


One Direction & 5SOS Preferences

by emmastyles14



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, One Direction Preferences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastyles14/pseuds/emmastyles14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of preferences that I made up about;<br/>One Direction and 5 Seconds Of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction & 5SOS Preferences

**Preference #1: The Show You Watch Together. (1D + 5SOS)**

 

**HARRY:**  
  
_F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

 

**LIAM:**  
  
  
_Orange Is The New Black._

 

**LOUIS:**  
  
_Family Guy._

 

**NIALL:**  
  
_Full House_

_*********_

**LUKE:**

_Teen Wolf._

 

**ASHTON:**  
  
  
_The Walking Dead._

**CALUM:**

_Empire_

 

**MICHAEL:**

_Bad Grandpa._


End file.
